


Jewel Eater

by yel_halansu



Series: The Tarkiv Series (K/S Royalty AU) [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Parenting, Farmer!Kirk, M/M, Marriage Challenge, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prince!Spock, Romance, Royalty, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yel_halansu/pseuds/yel_halansu
Summary: Prince Spock of Shi'al longs for freedom outside of the palace walls and of his father's control. As the time approaches when he will be forced to take a consort, he holds out hope that the Terran peasant who has already won his heart might also win the challenges presented to him for the prince's hand.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: The Tarkiv Series (K/S Royalty AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861165
Comments: 34
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Spock adjusted the hood of his cloak around his face, looking carefully around once more to ensure he was not being followed. The market was a whirl of vibrant colors, smells and people, and it was so crowded he wasn't sure he would be able to notice if someone was coming after him. Even with the emotional control he possessed as a Vulcan, the thrill was exhilarating to him. He took in a deep breath and tried to act natural as he continued walking among the stalls.

The colorful tents stood in stark contrast to the pale cobblestones of the square, just as the golden palace of Shi'Kahr was silhouetted against the reddish Vulcan sky. The stalls were manned by all manner of people, both Vulcans and outworlders, selling everything from vegetables to hammered metal bowls, from rubinite jewelry to robes in all manner of colors and fabrics. Spock paused at a spice stall and let the strong, garlicky smell of the forati sauce that was boiling in a large clay pot inundate his senses. His eyes darted across the table, taking in the open boxes and pouches full of herbs and powders before settling on a triangular pile of purple ch'aal leaves, so neat that it filled him with satisfaction.

He walked over to the next stall, and was surprised to see large piles of Earth fruit. He recognized apricots and some berries from his books, but there were several other types that he had never seen before. He then noticed a few piles of apples, and the ones closest to him were a pale shade of yellow, just like the ones his mother liked to keep in their garden. He picked one up to inspect it up close when a confident voice grabbed his attention:

-They're freshly picked! I've got gala, opal, honeycrisp and mcintosh...-

He looked up to see the stall's owner, a short Terran with light hair and remarkably attractive features. When the man caught a glimpse of Spock's face, he smiled at him in a way that the Vulcan had never seen before. He was so open and brazen, as if he didn't care at all about customs and self-restraint. Spock felt his breath catch in this throat for a moment.

-Only five credits for an entire kilo- he beamed. Spock lowered his face, much like he would lower his gaze immediately if he looked directly at the Eridani sun.

-I did not bring any money- Spock replied, placing the apple down respectfully. The man crouched and crawled beneath the table, and in a moment emerged right beside him.

-Why wouldn't you bring money to the market?- he asked with a teasing smile. Spock diverted his gaze again. He had never been spoken to in such an impertinent fashion, but it did not seem as if he had been insulted, as there was no malice at all behind the stranger's voice. In fact, he found himself enticed by the novelty of the situation.

-My name is Jim, by the way- he nodded. -You're an... odd character, Mr...-

-Sonok- Spock lied.

-Mr Sonok... Maybe you can pay me some other way... I'll give you one if you kiss me- the stranger said with a wink as he gestured towards the apples.

Spock's eyes widened ever so slightly. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, wondering if the Terran had noticed the slip in his control. He considered what to do. Obviously this was disrespectful and improper, and yet... the Terran's interest seemed sincere. He could just as well refuse and walk away, which made him think the man was not placing as much importance on the gesture as a Vulcan might. The human was also clearly unaware of his identity. Besides, he was very attractive, surely a kiss would not be unpleasant. If he analyzed the situation logically, he could not see any actual reason to not comply.

-Well, Mr Sonok?- the man inquired once again.

-Fine- Spock replied, stretching out his hand. It's not like it was his first time being kissed like this by a Terran anyway. Sometimes the Federation dignitaries insisted in greeting him this way, and his father had caved in and allowed it long ago, deciding that permitting them to engage in their depraved custom was necessary for the greater good of interplanetary relationships.

The stranger smiled brightly at him once more before grabbing his hand, pulling him gently towards him, and planting a firm and unexpected kiss on his lips. Spock gasped, caught by surprise. He found himself unable to respond to it, even though he wanted to, and instead only yielded to the tender pressure. The intimate contact with Jim helped him comprehend glimpses of his personality through his telepathic abilities. He hadn't meant to pry, but it was hard to stop it from occurring when their bodies were this close, especially since the shock had caused his emotional control to falter. Spock liked what he saw, the bravery, honesty and kindness that flashed across his mind. Jim shifted slightly, his soft lips rubbing against Spock's for a few moments before pulling away. It was short, too short, and Spock silently wished it wasn't over just yet.

-There you go- Jim said as he broke the kiss, grabbing Spock's hand gently in his and placing the apple on his palm.

-Thank you- Spock answered, willing his voice into steadiness.

-You're too handsome to wear a cloak like that, you know, covering your face- the man continued flirting with him. -You must not be from Shi'Kahr-.

-I live nearby, but I do not have the chance to visit the city often- Spock explained. -You are from Terra, correct?-

-Correct- said Jim with a smile -but I'm staying in Vulcan for a while. My family owns a farm in the irrigated fields outside the city.-

-It is difficult to grow Earth plants in a desert planet- Spock said raising an eyebrow, hoping to give Jim a taste of what it was like to be teased. The Terran did not seem to understand his intention.

-It's a living- he smiled before continuing. -It's not as harsh in the fields anyway, and it's nice and quiet outside the city. Do you travel to the desert often?-Jim asked, and Spock shook his head quietly.

-I love the Vulcan desert... It feels like an adventure- Jim smiled. -You have all the room you want to race around by hovercar. It can be dangerous, but it's so beautiful it makes the risk worth- Jim raised his eyes to meet Spock's meaningfully before continuing:

-I would love to show you around Shi'Kahr, if you want. I know a few nice places to eat... Do you enjoy playing chess? There's a nice parlor a couple of blocks from here where you can borrow a set, and they make the only _pre tarmeeli_ stew that I can eat without burning my tongue off- he explained with a grin.

-You would challenge a Vulcan to a chess match?- Spock asked, rising his eyebrow.

-It might be a game of logic, but it is a game from Earth- Jim said with an audacious grin. -Perhaps you would find it interesting to play with a Terran as opposed to your fellow Vulcans. A player with an illogical strategy can be very hard to predict.-

-That is a compelling argument- Spock conceded.

-Besides, even if I lose, I'd still have had the pleasure of enjoying your company for a while more- Jim's smile came back with an intensity that Spock could barely withstand.

-At any rate, I agree that it would be beneficial to eat at present- Spock said after a few moments in the most clinical voice he could muster, but Jim smiled coyly and looked at him as he said:

-Well, you have still not tried your apple, Mr Sonok-.

Spock held his gaze before taking a bite out of the fruit. It was crispy and sweet as it yielded under his teeth, juicy and fresh. He closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the taste. Spock was very fond of Terran fruit, but he did not get to eat it often.

-Do you like it?-

-It is very pleasant- Spock admitted.

-Was it worth the kiss?- Jim asked teasingly.

-I found the kiss itself to be exceedingly more pleasant, Jim- Spock replied after a pause to gather his courage.

Their conversation was interrupted by a commotion nearby. They turned to see a trio of palace guards, dressed in leathery attire and carrying the traditional polearms they called _shirpa_. Spock's face remained calm, but the apple slipped from his hand and tumbled to the ground as he tugged at Jim's sleeve with urgency.

-Hide me- he demanded quietly.

Jim's eyebrows creased, but he couldn't fully conceal the smirk that pulled at the corners of his lips.

-Are you a fugitive...?-

-Hide me, please- Spock interrupted him, his eyes darting from Jim's face towards the guards, who were now interrogating the owner of a clothing stall nearby.

Jim wordlessly pushed Spock gently down. The Vulcan understood immediately and crouched, hiding beneath the table.

Jim turned around just in time to see the guards approaching him, their expressions unreadable. At least they did not seem to have noticed the cloaked Vulcan sliding beneath the stall, Jim thought. He smiled as brightly as he could.

-Gentlemen!- he beamed, but they did not take as kindly to his display of emotionalism as his new companion had.

-The youngest prince is missing. Have you heard anything about this, peasant?- spat the tallest guard, adjusting his grip on his _shirpa_ threateningly.

-I don't know anything about the prince- Jim raised his hands slowly, proving he was not armed as his eyes darted between the three guards.

-Then why did you smile like that?- the second guard grunted, advancing on him.

-Obviously, he was laughing at us- the tallest guard said, pushing Jim to the ground with a rough shove. -Tell us what you know, Terran!-

-I don't know anything, I swear!- Jim shouted from the ground as he struggled to his knees, before being pushed back down by the tallest of the guards with the blunt end of his _shirpa_. Jim's eyes briefly met Spock's, who was still crouching beneath the table, bewildered and trying to steady his breath. Then the guard kicked Jim in the stomach, and Spock's expression immediately set as he emerged from beneath the table.

-Stop this at once!- he demanded, but the guards didn't even turn to look at him. Their eyes were fixed on Jim as they lumbered over the Terran.

-Silence!- was the only response one of the guards barked.

Spock removed the cloak from his head with a single, dramatic motion, revealing his flawless hair and pointed ears.

-How dare you silence the Prince of Shi'al- he scowled as he struggled to keep his voice from trembling.

The guards whipped around and bowed deeply, recognizing Spock's face immediately. Jim stared from the ground, his eyes wide as his mouth parted in astonishment.

-Your Highness- the three guards whispered in unison.

Spock looked around, his face barely withholding the embarrassment. All eyes on the market were on him now, and most of the traders and passers-by around them were bowing as well while their eyes stared up at him in curiosity.

-His Majesty, your father, is most worried about you- one of the guards chided gently. -We have orders to return you to the palace at once-.

Spock lowered his gaze, and nodded. He followed the guards quietly as they started to walk among the market stalls back towards the towering palace. One of them reached out and held his arm in a gentle but firm grip, and Spock decided to not fight it. He turned to look at Jim one last time with his sad brown eyes as the Terran picked himself up from the ground, transfixed by their encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

-Your behavior is unacceptable, Spock- his father's voice echoed across the room, which glowed gold in the evening light that filtered through the geometric lattice of the large arched window.

-I do not suppose I need to explain to you how reckless your behavior today was- the king paced around with controlled steps, but the underlying tension in his demeanor was palpable. Spock sat still on the audience chair, low and meager opposite his father's towering throne. His gaze never dared leave his lap. -You were exposed to incredible danger. The probability of you being robbed or spirited away in the streets is already high, and the fact that you did not even deign to inform anyone of your whereabouts increased the risk of your actions significantly.-

-Father...- Spock began timidly before being cut off abruptly as Sarek continued speaking.

-Moreover, given your proclivity for rule-breaking and your recent behavior, I can no longer be certain you are conducting yourself with sufficient decorum when unmonitored. You could have been  _seen_ \- he imbued the word with a disapproval that bordered on the emotional -engaging with the peasantry in a manner unbecoming of your station.-

-With all due respect, father, I think you grossly misjudge the situation. The market is hardly a dangerous location, and the only thing unbecoming was the way in which your guards started harassing the vendors- Spock stated with all the composure he could summon as he remembered how Jim had looked at him before being kicked. The pause that followed the prince's comment hit him like a slap on the face.

-I tire of your ungratefulness, Spock. You are disobedient and act in a self-indulgent fashion. You may not be the heir, but you are still expected to conduct yourself with propriety and to adhere to tradition at all times-.

-My siblings and I are not allowed to venture outside. How are we to rule over a kingdom that we do not know or understand?- the prince's gaze remained fixed on his lap.

Sarek drew in a deep breath and turned away from his son. He paused for a second before replying sternly:

-This conversation is over, and if I ever hear you set a single foot outside the palace unescorted again, I will be forced to lock you in your chambers. Go to the dining room at once.-

Spock fought back a scowl and bowed his head curtly before departing from the throne room.

* * *

The library was a handsome room with austere wooden shelves that reached the ceiling, orderly stacked with all manner of books and scrolls. At the center stood a learning station which projected holographic displays of maps, star charts and microfiches that rotated in the air, but none of them could grab the prince's attention. Spock sat languidly on the windowsill, the book in his hands unread, looking out to the garden below.

It had been a few days since his escapade to the market, and he could think of nothing else. His encounter with Jim had been... memorable. He bit his lip distractedly, wishing he could feel the Terran's mouth on it again. Jim was as marvelous as he was intriguing, Spock thought as he examined the  _favinit_ flowering in the bed below. So bold and open and tender. It was only logical to be attracted to him. He had replayed the memory of their meeting over and over in his brain, of their conversation and what he had sensed when they kissed, what he had been able to glimpse of Jim's mind and heart. They needed to meet again, but Spock was unsure on how to achieve this. With his father's threat of retaliation hanging over him, it was prudent to wait before attempting to reach Jim again, no matter how it tortured him.

Spock was so deep in thought he almost did not notice the three figures that came into view in the garden. They were strolling along the paths between the plants and the decorative rock formations, until they sat down by a  _sher'khah_ tree. Spock narrowed his eyes when he noticed it was his siblings, Sybok and Michael, who were taking notes in their PADDs, and their tutor Satak, who was pointing at the tree as he talked. Spock's eyes darted around for a second as he realized he had completely forgotten about the botany lesson he was scheduled to attend. He suppressed a grunt of frustration, grabbed his PADD and strode out of the library as quickly as he could in the hopes of catching up with them.

* * *

Once the lesson was finished, the tutor and the three siblings he aded back towards the palace. Spock clutched his PADD tightly. It had not been a good lesson; not only had he arrived late, but he had also tripped over a rock, not heard Satak when he asked him a question, and confused an aristate leaf with an acuminate one. He had been so engrossed in his own thoughts tha t even Sybok had a sked him if he was feeling alright. To Spock's dismay, as they were nearing the entrance to the palace they encountered Sarek, who was entertaining an emissary from Kir. Their tutor requested a moment to talk to the king, and Spock repressed a sigh, knowing what was coming.

-Your youngest is most distracted, your Majesty- Satak stated, eyeing Spock. -He did not perform adequately in the lesson today, and regrettably I m ust inform you that he arrived late as well.-

Sarek considered his son for a second before replying:

-Thank you for informing me, Satak. You are dismissed- with a bow, the tutor retreated back into the palace.

-May I be excused?- asked Spock, who had kept his gaze on the ground during the whole exchange, his ears burning with shame.

His father considered this for a moment, and, deciding it would be best to not admonish the prince at present, gave a nod of confirmation. Spock strode past him and headed to his room, wanting nothing else than to be alone with his memories of Jim for a while. Sybok, Michael and Sarek remained behind, watching him from the distance as he disappeared from view.

-Your brother is the source of much concern to me lately- Sarek confided, almost sighing.

-I do not believe you need to worry that much- Sybok said with a smirk.

-What are you implying?-

-It's obvious, father. He is just in love- he shrugged before wandering away casually with Michael, not noticing the worry and urgency that gathered in Sarek's dark eyes.

* * *

That evening, Spock stood in one of the long, deserted corridors of the palace, facing the large and imposing door to his father's private study. He took a second to gather himself, apprehensive and certain he was about to be scolded again, and let out a sigh before pressing the control for the automatic door. It opened immediately for him, revealing his father, who stood silhouetted against the window behind his desk. Having his back to the light made Sarek look dark and imposing, like one of those ancient engravings of the warlords of the Age of Expansion. Sarek looked up at his son, and they greeted each other with a wordless  _ta'al_ .

-I believe you wanted to see me, father.-

-Affirmative. Please, sit down- replied Sarek, vaguely gesturing towards one of the chairs across the desk.

Spock obeyed, and once he was settled, his father said flatly:

-The time has come for you to take a consort, Spock.-

Spock's neutral facial expression faltered immediately at the news, and he raised his eyebrows in shock.

-I do not understand, father- he said after a pause. -Sybok and Michael are both older than me and neither of them are yet married.-

-You are not Sybok or Michael- Sarek replied with a scathing look. -I have reason to believe that being bonded to a mate will be beneficial for you at this point in your life. When you were a child, your mother and I decided to not select a mate for you, and now it has become apparent that this decision was incorrect.-

Spock's mind was already racing, wondering exactly how much h is father knew, and if the rumors of his kiss with Jim could have reached the palace at all. Spock was certain they had not been seen, but his father was no fool, and Spock's own lack of emotional control had made it easy to deduce that som ething had happened during his escapade to the market.  Sarek's motivation was clearly to put a swift end to that possibility.  There  was no way a relationship with Jim would be allowed, Spock reminded himself. Sarek continued, untroubled by Spock's concerns.

-As you know, the traditional  _kun-ut kali-fi_ ritual does not apply to a male who is not in the throes of  _ pon farr _ \- Sarek explained, staring right into his son's eyes as Spock blushed. He did not want to discuss such embarrassing matters with his father, much less at a time like this. -The diplomatic consequences could be disastrous if one of your suitors was killed. We expect Romulan dignitaries and Andorian nobility to participate, as well as several candidates from other noble Vulcan clans, of course.-

-What if I do not wish for them to attend?- Spock objected.

-The invitations have already been sent out- Sarek cut him off abruptly. -Besides, tradition states that the challenge is open to anyone who wishes to participate. This could be an opportunity for you to secure an alliance that will benefit both yourself and our clan \- his father added meaningfully before continuing:

-Your suitors will participate in a series of three challenges, at the end of which the winner will have your hand in marriage. Should there be more than one winner, that honor will go to the one possessing th e highest-ranking nobility title \- Spock was feeling the knot in his throat tighten with every passing second. -You are permitted, however, to choose the challenges yourself, and I suggest you take into account the qualities you desire in your future mate. You have two days- Sarek added with an air of finality.

Spock remained there for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts as the words his fat her had just unleashed on him rang in his ears. He felt despair growing inside him like a pit in his stomach. He willed his face to show no emotion, but beneath the table, where his father could not see, his fists were clenched up so hard it hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock hardly slept that night, or the night after that. The two days flew by quicker than expected, and yet he found himself more troubled with every passing minute. He tried to approach the upcoming ritual logically, and told himself several times he needed to start designing the challenges, but he struggled to come up with any ideas. Part of him wanted to challenge all the suitors to fly back home and leave him be, but he knew that was against the rules. He simply couldn't imagine any pleasant outcome for the situation he found himself in. He was trapped, and his mind kept wandering back to Jim time and time again. He liked him so much, and he had gotten only such a small taste of him, which had left him craving more. Not getting the chance to know him better seem like a cruel joke of destiny. Now he might never see him again, and he hadn't even got the chance to properly say goodbye.

The evening before the first challenge was scheduled to begin, Spock stood in his chambers in his under tunic, bathed in the golden light of the setting Eridani sun, facing the open wardrobe that presented his innumerable clothes to him. He stared at it motionless, unable to make a choice. In less than 12 Vulcan hours, his suitors would start arriving to the palace. He felt so sick he had excused himself from dinner after just a couple of bites and gone to his chambers right away, but after finding he was unable to sleep yet again, he had decided to pick his outfit for the next day, and even that he was incapable of doing. He was exhausted.

Letting out a sigh, Spock decided that perhaps it would be better to go for a walk in the palace gardens to clear his head. The fruit trees in the Terran section seemed like the closest he could get to feeling comforted at the moment. Spock donned a light robe and drew in a deep breath before leaving his chambers.

The palace corridors were deserted, as usual. The ostentatious building was hundreds of years old, and dated back to a time when Vulcan courts were larger than they were today. Aside from a few guards and the servants who worked late, most of their attendants did not stay in the palace with the royal family overnight. Thankfully, Spock's bedroom was only on the second floor, and he only needed to cross the wing and descend the stairs to arrive to the garden. As he hurried along and turned the corner, he noticed the door to Sybok's room was open. He didn't think much of it, but as soon as he hurried by, trying to make as little noise as possible, his brother's voice boomed from inside:

-Spock! Come here!-

Spock suppressed a startled shudder and turned back, peeking from the door to see his brother sitting in bed, holding an old-fashioned paper book and beckoning him with a grin. Spock entered and closed the door behind him, then carefully sidestepped a couple of piles of robes and cloaks like puddles on the floor, and approached his brother's bed. No matter how often their servants tidied it, Sybok somehow always managed to keep his room messy.

-What are you reading?- Spock asked his brother as he grabbed a large embroidered cushion from the bed and sat on it on the floor, eager for the distraction that the conversation might bring.

-It's a philosophical treatise- Sybok replied with a mischievous smirk, handing the book over to his brother. -Would you like to read it with me?-

Spock took the book in his hands, and immediately noticed it was in Federation Standard, not in Vulcan like he had expected at first. He started reading from the top of the page that Sybok had marked:

_ -If profane with my unworthiest hand _

_ This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: _

_ My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand _

_ To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.- _

Spock's voice faltered for a second at the immodesty of the verse before his eyes darted back up to his brother:

-This is no philosophical treatise-

Sybok chuckled openly, in a manner unbecoming of a Vulcan; one of his signature gestures that never failed to cause Spock discomfort.

-It's a theatre play from Terra- he replied.

-From Terra...?- Spock trailed off as Sybok gestured for him to read on. The younger prince cleared his throat quietly before continuing:

_ -Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, _

_ Which mannerly devotion shows in this _

_ For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, _

_ And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.- _

-Sybok!- Spock exclaimed, trying his hardest to conceal a scandalized giggle.

-What?- his brother shrugged defiantly.

-This is not appropriate bedtime reading- Spock said with mock disapproval as he continued reading to himself.

-There is nothing wrong with it- Sybok replied, taking the book back from his younger brother's hands. -Terrans are much more open about these things. This book is, in fact, incredibly influential in Terran culture- he added matter-of-factly. -You should read it! The story is about two humans who are in love, but they are not allowed to be together.-

-Hardly a topic I'd like to discuss at this moment, Sybok- Spock almost sighed, averting his gaze to stare at a corner of his brother's room.

-I think we should discuss it- Sybok pressed, with a sincere expression on his face. -You met someone when you escaped to the market the other day, did you not?-

Spock paused for a moment and lowered his gaze wordlessly.

-Just like I imagined- grinned Sybok teasingly. -You must be excited to see your favorite tomorrow.-

Spock blinked, his face still unreadable.

-He is not coming- Spock stated. -I did not inform him of the challenge.-

-Why not?-

-Father would never permit it.-

-What Sarek would personally permit is of little relevance as long as it follows the challenge rules- Sybok said rising an eyebrow, a recognizable family trait. -And the rules state that anyone is allowed to compete for a prince's hand.-

-Theoretically, you are correct- Spock pondered quietly. These open challenges were already unusual, as most Vulcan nobles were engaged into arranged marriages as children, and even then, no commoner had ever competed in a marriage challenge for a Vulcan noble's hand in recent memory. In fact, Spock could not recall a single instance of this happening, ever.

-So what is the problem? Just invite him. Have you decided already what challenges you will set?- Sybok asked as he leaned in conspiratorially.

-I am still considering it.-

A knock on the door interrupted Sybok as he was about to speak again, and he hastily hid the book under the blankets. Sarek opened the door and walked in with a disapproving frown.

-Spock? You informed me you would be in your chambers.-

-We were only talking, father- Sybok said solemnly.

-It is getting late- Sarek replied. -Spock, you should consider going to sleep early today. You must be well rested for the first challenge tomorrow- he opened the door again as he spoke, turning his suggestion into a command.

-Yes, father- Spock stood up quietly and nodded Sybok goodnight before walking out the door.

To his surprise, Sarek followed him to his bedroom. When they reached his chambers, his father bid him goodnight and waited until Spock stepped inside to close the door himself. After a few moments, Spock heard the subtle hiss of the pneumatic lock and suppressed a grunt of frustration.

It was no use. He sat down on his bed and held his hands in the triangle shape characteristic of Vulcan meditation to try and calm himself. After a few moments of preparation, he started to breathe in deep and rhythmically and to repeat Surakian mantras to himself, but the despair he felt kept tightening in his chest. A small tap in the window distracted him for a second, but he quickly dismissed it. He wanted nothing more than to calm down, but the harder he wanted it, the more tense he felt. He could feel his shoulders starting to twitch in quiet, involuntary sobs when he heard another tap. He took in another deep breath before walking over and opening the window to see what had caused it. In the courtyard below stood Sybok, fully dressed and holding a few pebbles in one hand and a electro-static grappling hook in the other.

-Let's go, Romeo- he said with a grin.

* * *

The market seemed even more magical in the evening light. The square glowed from afar with the light of hundreds of lanterns placed around the stalls, and the air seemed changed now the stifling heat of the desert afternoon was starting to dissipate. It was significantly less crowded, and the rhythm of the bustle seemed to be dying down, with most of the traders packing up to leave for the night soon. Jim was gathering his leftover fruit into a sack to take back to the farm. The day had gone relatively well, but his thoughts kept wandering back to the Vulcan prince, just like they had every day since they met. Spock was wonderful, and their kiss had been electric, quite unlike anything he had ever experienced before; and after it, Jim felt as if he knew him in a deep sense he could not quite explain. The prince's eyes had been so full of sadness as he left that Jim could not help but wonder if he was safe.

As if to answer his question, a familiar cloaked figure emerged from the crowd and hurried towards Jim's stall. The Terran's eyes immediately filled with wonder, and he stopped what he was doing to rush towards him. As soon as they were face to face, the prince held him by the arms.

-Jim...- Spock pronounced his name with more affection than was appropriate for a Vulcan to express openly. Before Jim could reply, the second cloaked figure behind him rubbed the bridge of his nose in exaggerated frustration:

-Oh, Spock. Sarek is going to kill you...-

After a few moments, they were huddled behind the stall with a sense of urgency. Spock quickly explained everything to him: the Vulcan tradition concerning the tournament for his hand in marriage, how his father had arranged the challenge, and how he had escaped with Sybok to warn him.

-I understand that this is not how Terrans traditionally court each other, and believe me, Jim, I would love nothing more than to court you slowly and in the open, in the Terran fashion- Spock explained as he gazed into Jim's warm eyes. -However, this is the only logical solution I can find at this moment. If you are interested in pursuing me, you must participate in the challenge. Otherwise, it is likely our paths will never cross again.-

-Spock, we should hurry- Sybok interrupted them.

-But Spock, how will I...- Jim started before trailing off as Spock shook his head gently to quiet him.

-I will not blame you if you decide not to attend. I understand this is a very drastic approach. Just know that I would consider myself be very fortunate if you decided to come.

-Spock, we need to go. I can see a patrol of city guards over there- Sybok repeated, pointing over at the street beyond the marketplace. The guards did not appear to be looking for them, they were just monitoring the traders as they packed up and trickled out of the square. However, there was no doubt the princes would be recognized if they were spotted.

-Spock...-

-I hope to see you tomorrow- Spock added hastily before kissing Jim hurriedly on the lips again. With a longing look, the prince then pulled his cloak closer around his face and hurried back into the crowd with his brother, disappearing into the darkness. Jim stared as they left. They were gone so suddenly that he had to wonder if this had all been some kind of dream.

* * *

The siblings managed to return to the palace before anyone noticed their disappearance, and Spock clambered back into his room with the help of his brother as Sybok grinned quietly to himself. Once he was back in his chambers, Spock folded his cloak and robes neatly and put them away to avoid any suspicion. When he got into bed, the adrenaline was still racing in his body, but he soon found himself feeling comfortable for the first time in days. He was full of hope, a clear hope that stoked his determination. The probability of Jim winning the challenges was slim, and Spock knew this with mathematical precision- but at least the probability was there. In this relaxed state, it became easier for Spock to think creatively, and the challenges he was to set for his suitors quickly took shape in his mind. Eventually, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, with the ghost of Jim's kiss still brushing his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The palace looked radiant by the time the spacecrafts started landing. Banners in green and red, displaying the clan symbols of the Royal Family of Shi'al, hanged from the tall golden tower of the palace and swayed gently in the desert breeze. A small crowd of curious onlookers had gathered outside, but the guards had quickly parted it to allow the suitors to enter the palace. They had shot Jim a questioning look as he walked inside, but quickly let him in once he had stated his purpose.

Now, Jim stood in one of the palace corridors, the last in a queue of about a dozen suitors waiting to be announced into the throne room. He was very much unaware of how these rituals were usually conducted, other than what Spock had been able to tell him when they met at the market. He could only hope he would be prepared to face whatever challenge was about to be presented to him. He noticed he was also the only human - the other suitors were mostly Vulcans, though there was an Andorian at the very beginning of the queue, and a Romulan just before him. Every suitor had a couple of attendants with them, fussing around them as they straightened the nobles' clothes and jewelry; but Jim stood all by himself, holding his hands behind his back to avoid appearing nervous.

The doors to the throne room finally opened, and a masked honor guard let the first suitor in as a court official announced their entry:

-His Imperial Highness Thelex th'Rothi, fourth child of the Empress of Andor!-

The Andorian prince's attendants stepped to a side as he disappeared through the doors, and after a small pause, the next suitor was also announced and let in. One by one, they filed into the room, and Jim wondered if Spock was inside waiting for them. Had any of them even met Spock before? Did that even matter to the royalty? It angered him to think that perhaps they all saw Spock as a prize to be won, as the path to a political alliance or to Shi'al's riches instead of a person. From what the prince had told Jim, it seemed that even his own father felt that way towards him.

-Her Royal Highness T'Pring, princess of Kir!-

They weren't even halfway down the queue yet, and in spite of how quickly they were filing into the room, Jim felt like they had been standing there for hours. The closer it got to being his turn, the more he doubted himself.

-His Royal Highness Sokel, prince of Raal!-

He was surrounded by the cream of the crop of Vulcan, all of them stronger and richer and probably more intelligent than him. He felt like a fool to think he stood a chance to win Spock's hand in marriage. He was the prince of Shi'al, and he was nothing more than a Terran farmer, one in billions in the alpha quadrant alone.

And yet... Spock wanted him above all others, did he not?

If Spock's happiness was on the line, the least he could do was try.

-Commande r Liviana Charvanek, of the Im perial Romulan Army!-

Jim's turn finally arrived. He plastered on a confident smile and he strode into the room when the guard announced him:

-James Tiberius Kirk, of Terra!-

The suitors were all standing before the raised platform at the end of the room. There sat Sarek, king of Shi'al, in a high throne made of sober dark wood. Three similar thrones beside his were empty, but Jim knew who would normally be sitting in them: Amanda, Sybok and Michael, the remaining members of the Royal Family of Shi'al. Jim wondered if Spock's father specifically had decided to oversee the procedures himself.  Finally, to Sarek's left, in the smallest and shortest throne in the room sat Spock, wearing heavy formal robes and an intricate coronet encircling his forehead. He was craning his head discreetly to get a better look at Jim.

Jim walked over to the center of the room, where the other suitors were standing. A few other Vulcans, probably palace servants, were standing around the back of the hall, and Jim could feel them staring and whispering as he strode past them. He was clearly the only one with nothing to show: no nobility title, no military rank, nothing that the royals could find attractive at first glance except perhaps his good looks. He finally took his place and bowed respectfully as he felt Sarek's critical gaze studying him. He bowed his head a bit deeper. Sarek's eyes finally left him as he turned to address the crowd before him from his throne:

-Peace and a long life- he said, offering up a  _ta'al_ salute that all the Vulcans in the room returned silently -and welcome to Shi'al. Over the next three days, you will partake in a rare tradition, one that has not been performed in our province for generations, and compete in a series of challenges for the the right to wed my youngest, Spock. It is gratifying to see this reward has sparked such interest - he droned, gesturing vaguely towards his son. -I thank you all for attending on such short notice. I will now allow my son to explain the first of the three challenges.-

-I thank you, father- Spock said with a curt bow before addressing the room. -I desire my future consort to be logical, and above all, intelligent. As such, your first challenge will consist of beating me at a game of chess- Spock announced, turning to Jim with the hint of a smile on his lips.

The servants set to work quickly, and soon, a chessboard had been set up in front of Spock's throne, and a small chair opposite him on the platform. The suitors were all ushered to the side to sit in stools by the wall as they waited their turn. The Andorian prince was first, and Jim was starting to notice that their order was not accidental: they were organized by rank, hence why he was last.

The match against Thelex was short, and Spock defeated him in just under fifteen minutes. Just as they finished their game, Spock looked at Jim. The prince managed to suppress a smile coyly, but Jim could not hold back the grin that filled his face. Spock was clearly glad that he had just turned away a suitor, even the richest and most powerful one, only for the chance to be with him instead. A warm happiness tingled in his heart as he watched Spock's dark eyes closely. He really did love him. For the first time, it felt like they were together in this, like it was them both against the other suitors, and the thought filled Jim with courage.

One by one, the suitors took to the board, and one by one they were defeated. Spock got through the first four candidates without losing a single match. The fifth suitor, princess T'Pring, was the first one to beat him, and at the end of the match Spock stared at her, rising a questioning eyebrow in disbelief. The princess responded with the ghost of a smirk, and Jim felt a twang of jealousy in his stomach as she did so.

Spock defeated the next suitor, but the following four beat him at the game. Jim assumed the Vulcans were taking note of Spock's playing style and using the information to form their own strategies. He was trying to use this tactic himself, but he found himself too distracted by Spock's presence and by the way he seemed to glow when he would glance in his direction. Jim simply could not tear his eyes away from the prince, and he hoped he was not causing Spock to become distracted as well.

The match against  Charvanek was short. While all the Vulcans had played in complete silence, she and Spock would talk every once and again through the game. Jim could not hear they were saying, but he could see the Romulan getting more agitated, until a fatal knight fork ended up costing her the match. She shot up from her chair and turned to the king, whispering angrily and loud enough for Jim to hear:

-Good luck finding a consort for this arrogant little brat!-

She turned and stormed off from the room as Spock challenged his father's disapproving stare with a pointedly raised eyebrow. The prince then turned and looked at Jim, as if beckoning for him to approach.

Jim obeyed. He could feel all eyes in the room on him, and his steps echoed as he walked towards the chair. He sat down just as Spock was finishing arranging the pieces for their match. Jim's gaze lingered lovingly on the prince's features until he was met by his dark eyes. The Terran could not suppress his grin.

-Go easy on me, please, Spock- Jim requested softly as he opened with his king's pawn.

-Absolutely not- the Vulcan replied with the hint of a smirk on his lips, moving his own pawn to block it. -My consort must be smart. I am convinced you are fully capable of succeeding in the challenge without the need for my mercy.-

Jim smiled to himself and was moving his bishop to the center of the board when Spock added:

-Moreover, this might be the only chance we have to play chess after all.-

Jim met his gaze and after a few moments, added with a warm, sad smile:

-I do hope that is not the case.-

-Win then- Spock demanded. -Beat me now, and win the other two challenges- the prince turned to look at Sarek, who was watching them closely from his throne, studying their interaction. Spock quickly turned back and stared at the board instead. Jim decided to take it as a hint that they should be discreet, and continued playing in silence, but Spock soon spoke again, trying to sound as unemotional as he could:

-James Tiberius Kirk of Terra, you have the right to be here as much as any of the other suitors, and just as much of a chance of winning. Do not allow yourself to be persuaded otherwise. If you wish to become my husband, I implore you to remember that- Spock lifted his gaze from the board to look at Jim meaningfully. Jim smiled brightly, and he knew that Spock was also hiding a smile in his lips.

They continued playing the rest of the match in silence, and the glances they stole were as calculated as the moves on the chessboard below; just enough to satisfy their need for each other, just enough to avoid raising suspicions. Spock was serious when he said he would not go easy on Jim: he defended fiercely, and his technique was impeccable. Perhaps too impeccable. Jim's playing style was more spontaneous, and therefore harder to predict. After pinning one of Spock's pawns and capturing his queen, Jim advanced his rook across the board and executed a flawless Arabian Mate. He was victorious, and Spock's quiet smile, which he tried to hide by lowering his head coyly, was the most precious reward he could have imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim sat opposite the most sumptuous plate of  _ pok tar _ he had ever seen. The braised stalks looked crisp and thick, the  _ wan-savas _ plump and juicy, and the  _ forati _ sauce that coated it was fragrant and enticingly tangy. Jim sighed, ashamed that he was not more used to Vulcan food by now. In spite of how dainty and elaborate the meal was, he found himself missing the plain chicken sandwiches he would devour after an entire day of working in the fields back at home.

After the chess matches were finished, the suitors had all been invited to a banquet at the palace. Commander  Charvanek had already left Vulcan and set back for Romulus, but all the others had stayed, even the ones who had lost the challenge. They all sat in two long tables flanking the one where the royal family of Shi'al was eating. Amanda, Michael and Sybok had joined Sarek and Spock for the celebration, which served as a diplomatic event for the visiting royalty. Jim could not deny that he was excited to see the human members of the family, whose presence had given Shi'al the reputation of being very accepting of Terrans. Michael was definitely more influenced by the Vulcan demeanor of her father, but Amanda's smile was open and sincere. She had shot Jim a look of curiosity, which turned to acknowledgment when he raised his glass to her quietly.

But the one that attracted Jim's attention the most was Spock. He sat in the middle so that he was easily visible to all the guests, and he looked radiant in the rich velvet robes that accentuated his complexion. He looked tired, but Jim could tell he also seemed less tense than he had been during the chess match. He listened attentively to his brother's almost-constant chatter and shot Jim meaningful glances every once and again, which never failed to make Jim smile.

The banquet was conducted with the usual Vulcan perfectionism. The dishes were all magnificent and the hall was arranged simply, but impeccably. The servants hurried around silently and efficiently, ensuring everyone's drinks were filled and their plates were replaced with the next course as soon as they finished eating. A bard sat on a cushion in the center of the room, softly plucking at a  _ ka'athyra _ .

The chatter was quiet and collected, but Jim could tell its content was becoming more audacious the more  _ saya _ the Vulcans drank. Jim was staying apart from it all. Nobody had actively started a conversation with him, and he thought it would be better if he was quiet. He was unfamiliar with the customs of Vulcan royalty, but he could tell his presence was an uncouth surprise to them, and he did not want to risk infuriating them further or offending anyone by mistake. The two princes sitting beside him were whispering, but Jim was close enough to overhear their conversation.

-Sokel, you performed satisfactorily during the chess match. It is unfortunate that the prize you are vying for is so decidedly lacking- said one of them, leaning in as he nodded discreetly towards Spock. -It was most logical of Sarek to arrange this banquet after the first challenge was concluded. Had we had the chance to witness prince Spock's undesirable physique in advance, we would have all boarded out crafts and flown back home right away- the Vulcan whispered. Jim took in a deep breath and pretended he could not hear them.

-You might be correct- conceded Sokel -but it is still logical for me to pursue him. Raal will benefit vastly from an alliance with Shi'al, and tolerating the revolting emotionality of his human-like features is a small price to pay for that- he continued, barely masking his disdainful expression. His companion seemed skeptical.

-I hear that he is disobedient and petulant also. It is to be expected, really, given his background. No wonder Sarek cannot wait to shift his burden to someone else.-

-I believe you are allowing your bitterness regarding your defeat in the chess match to cloud your logic- Sokel replied, staring at the other prince as if he had just delivered the most savage insult he could conjure. The other prince did not reply, but he downed the rest of his  _ saya _ in a single gulp.

Jim also felt like he needed something to repress the urge to argue with the Vulcans for speaking about Spock like that. Instead of his  _ saya _ , he turned to his  _ pok tar  _ with ravenous indignation. After devouring a few bites angrily, he put his fork down and took a deep breath. He had to win this tournament. Failure would mean condemning Spock to a life of sadness with someone who did not love him, perhaps even with someone who would treat him with cruelty.

He turned to look at Spock once again, and met his gaze. His eyes reminded him of everything he had told him during the chess match, and filled him with strength. Sybok then nudged his brother, and turned towards Jim too with a knowing smile.

* * *

When Jim arrived at the palace the next day, he was greeted by a guard who ushered him into a small craft, a sleek black model designed for desert travel that looked jarring and out of place parked in the palace courtyard. The other four suitors that remained in the competition were already waiting inside it, sitting in a row of seats towards the back, and they shot him sharp looks of disapproval as he settled down. Jim decided to not interact with them, and instead took the opportunity to quiz himself and make sure he remembered the Vulcans' names: T'Pring, Sokel, Stavel and T'Lura.

The craft took off promptly, and in a few minutes they were flying over the desert landscape outside of Shi'Kahr. The barren red flats extended as far as the eye could see, and the dust clouds danced along the ground like waves on the ocean. After a few more minutes of travel, they reached a gorge that marred the plains like a gigantic scar, so vast that it eventually broke off into smaller pathways, like a maze carved in stone. The craft descended then, and when they disembarked, Jim and the other suitors were greeted by the sight of five hover cars parked in a neat row before the mouth of the gorge. A line of fluttering flags hung above it, and a small tent bearing the royal crest had been erected at a prudent distance. Inside it, protected from the harshness of the Eridani sun, sat Spock and Sarek with a couple of their attendants. They were wearing much less encumbering robes today, but the silver coronet was still planted firmly on Spock's brow, glistening in the sunlight. Jim thought it made him look radiant. Once the suitors approached the tent, Spock stood and addressed them directly:

-Thank you for coming here this morning. We all know what your purpose here is today, and therefore I will be brief. For the second challenge, you will compete against each other in a race along the Kov'Thresh Gorge. The circuit is intricate, but it has been clearly marked for you to follow. You will be using the hover cars we have provided for you; they are all the same model and possess the same specifications, therefore the race will be purely a show of strategy and skill. Whoever manages to complete the circuit in the allotted time will continue to the third and final challenge tomorrow. Please mount your vehicles and prepare to start the race.-

With a wave of the prince's hand, the suitors turned and walked towards the parked hover cars. Jim mounted one and activated it with the touch pad control. The screen flashed with more detailed instructions for the challenge, including a map of the circuit and a timer. It was set at 14 lirt'k, just under 20 Terran minutes. He noticed there was a discreet camera positioned just above the display, probably so the prince and his attendants could check on their progress and safety. Jim also found a pair of goggles placed beside the control console, and quickly snapped them on to protect himself from the desert sand.

Soon they were all ready, and a light appeared on the screen before Jim as a countdown started beeping. He gripped the controls firmly and took a deep breath. The hover car was similar enough to his own that he felt comfortable piloting it. Vulcans royalty might be smart and educated, but Jim was willing to bet none of them spent their afternoons riding along the desert for thrills like he did. He was a good pilot, and he just needed to stay alert.

When the countdown reached zero, the light disappeared and the beeping stopped. The clock then started to count down their remaining time from14 lirt'k. All the suitors shot towards the entrance of the gorge before them immediately.

Jim accelerated as much as he could. He could see that the narrowness of the gorge only allowed for the width of a single hover car at a time, and the other suitors were rushing in to secure their spot. Soon, three hover cars had overtaken him, but Jim was still level with Stavel, and he increased his speed. Jim entered the gorge first, and Stavel decided to increase his altitude. He ran parallel to Jim for about a whole lirt'k, and Jim knew it was not a strategy that could be sustained through time. Soon, Stavel's engine started sputtering, but the Vulcan did not stop. His hover car soon started plunging dangerously. Jim tried to speed out of the way, but soon realized he couldn't; the Vulcan's craft was coming straight at him. He considered braking, but decided that it would cost him precious time. Instead, he continued speeding, gritting his teeth as his hands pulled on the controls as hard as he could.

Fate rewarded his boldness, and Stavel's car soon brushed one of the jutting ledges of the rock walls of the gorge. It altered the direction of the hover car and it spun out of control, crashing just where Jim had been a second ago.

Jim looked back and saw Stavel pulling himself out from the wreckage; at least he had survived. He continued speeding forwards and noticed the first bend in the gorge was coming up, clearly marked with a glowing signal as Spock had told them. He was weary of what was waiting at the other side, as he could see from the map in his display screen that the canyon turned into a maze of smaller passages from that point onward, before eventually turning them around and taking them out of the gorge once again. He gripped the controls tighter to stop his hands from shaking, and wished he had someone to talk to so he could keep himself calm.

Jim then looked down and into the camera. It occurred to him that perhaps he could use it to communicate with Spock. He had no idea if the sound was activated, or if Spock was even watching, but the thought that he might gave him comfort. Jim fixed his eyes on the path again, but decided to start talking into the camera.

-Spock- he started. -Spock. I think Stavel might need assistance... his hover car just crashed. Spock, I... I really want to win. I mean, we all do, but I don't really care about anything but you. You don't even have to marry me if you don't want to. I will be very grateful if you do, but really, I just want to spend time with you...- Jim continued as he followed the narrow pathways of the gorge, watching out for the colorful markings of the circuit at every turn, looking at the map displayed on the screen every now and again. The time counter was already more than halfway through. -I don't want your money, or to be a prince of Vulcan, or even to live at the palace, I just want the honor of having you in my life. I just... I only want you to be happy.-

Jim's train of thought was cut off when he turned a corner and realized he had just completed the most labyrinthine portion of the circuit, and before him stretched a long corridor. He quickly spotted two of the hover cars battling for dominance a few meters from him. Sokel had cut across T'Lura, whose vehicle was brushing against the side of the gorge, leaving a scrape all along its side. She opted for stopping the hover car completely before losing control, although it could cost her the race. Jim knew, however, that Sokel had made a mistake; his vehicle was now perpendicular to the direction of the circuit, and hover cars were impossibly difficult to turn around in such a narrow space. Jim simply increased his altitude momentarily and sped past them.

He looked at his control screen, and noticed he only needed to reach the end of the corridor, which tapered out of the gorge in a few hundred meters. The remaining hover car was nowhere to be seen, and he assumed T'Pring must already have completed the circuit. However, he still had 3 lirt'k left in the counter. He accelerated, and the end of the circuit soon became visible. He paused for a moment before turning to the camera and whispering:

-I love you, Spock.-

He smiled to himself as he approached the exit. He finally crossed it with just under 2 lirt'k left, and when he did, the counter bleeped for a moment and froze, preserving his time. Only then did Jim brake. He turned slightly to be out of the way, and drove, much more slowly, towards the tent, where T'Pring's hover car was already parked. Just seconds after him, Sokel's car shot out of the gorge and across the finish line as well. Jim suppressed a grunt of frustration, but reminded himself there was still one challenge left to beat them both.

When Jim dismounted the hover car, the king's attendants asked him to board the craft they had arrived in and prepare to return to Shi'Kahr while they waited for the remaining suitors to arrive. Jim asked aft er Stavel, and  they reassured him he was already receiving medical attention inside. The servants quick returned to their work disassembling the tent and locking the hover cars to the tractor beam. Jim obeyed them and started walking towards the craft as instructed, cursing the stifling heat of the Vulcan desert and longing for a drink of water.

Just as he finished climbing the ramp and stepped inside, he took a second to stretch when he felt something brush his arm. He turned and noticed it was Spock, he had been so quiet that Jim had not noticed he was coming up the ramp behind him. Sarek stood close by, and Jim bowed deeply to them. The king nodded in acknowledgment and said with a stern voice:

-You did well in the race, James Tiberius.-

-Thank you, your Majesty- Jim said with a smile.

Sarek raised an eyebrow at this gesture and walked past him. Spock turned to look at Jim.

-I was listening to you the whole time- the prince said with a coy smile. Spock quickly turned and followed his father dutifully towards the bow of the craft, leaving Jim with a fluttering feeling in his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jim entered the palace the following day, a guard ushered him into the throne room once again. Three chairs faced Spock's throne on the left side of the raised platform, and one of these chairs was already occupied by princess T'Pring, who greeted Kirk politely as the guard left and closed the door behind him. The room felt disproportionately huge and empty with only them in it. Jim took the seat further away from the Vulcan, and T'Pring stated teasingly:

-Are you that intimidated, James Tiberius Kirk of Terra?-

Jim chuckled, and replied with a charming smile:

-I am not intimidated, princess T'Pring. I was only trying to be respectful-.

T'Pring lowered her gaze for a second to suppress a smirk, and continued in an emotionless tone:

-There is nothing respectful about you being here. However, I must admit your skills have proven to be admirable- she nodded gently. -As has your boldness- she added, raising a perfect eyebrow at the Terran.

-Thank you for the compliment- Jim grinned insolently.

-Make no mistake, James Tiberius Kirk. I will be the one to marry prince Spock-.

Before Jim could reply, the door opened again and Sokel entered the room, accompanied by the palace guard who had escorted Jim before. The prince took the seat between them with an air of smugness, and T'Pring did not continue their conversation.

The guard then exited the room again, and left them sitting in an uncomfortable silence. In a few minutes, he returned with Sarek and Spock. Jim's eyes locked with the prince's right away, but Spock lowered his gaze shyly. Jim sighed and turned, not wishing to cause Spock any embarrassment.

When they reached the platform, the king chose to stand beside the prince's throne, observing the procedures as Spock took his seat and addressed the suitors:

-Welcome to the final challenge, and thank you for your persistence. I am honored- Jim could tell Sokel was hiding a disdainful smirk. Spock seemed to have noticed too, and he sighed deeply. He then looked at each of the suitors intently for a moment, as if trying to divine their thoughts. Jim smiled as soon as Spock's eyes fixed on him, and he was entranced by the way Spock's expression softened for a second.

The Vulcan gulped quietly, and regained his composure before announcing:

-Your third challenge is to find a wedding gift. Bring me an opal the size of my fist-.

Sarek and the suitors turned to him, their trained Vulcan features barely able to hide their surprise. T'Pring was the first one to speak:

-“The size of a fist” is an inaccurate measurement. I respectfully request you provide the exact dimensions to us, your Highness.-

-Not everyone in this room is Vulcan, princess T'Pring, and Terrans do not possess an eidetic memory. An estimate size is sufficient for this task- Spock said pointedly.

Sarek turned to look at Jim with an unreadable expression. In spite of seeming like an innocent, factual statement, a Vulcan dismissing accuracy for the sake of a human, especially after clarification had been requested, was a very loaded gesture and an unmistakable sign that Spock clearly favored Jim above all others.

After a moment, Sokel spoke as well:

-There is not sufficient time for me to fly to Raal and back to bring you such a gift, prince Spock.-

Jim snickered. He doubted Sokel, in spite of being a prince, even had enough money to afford a gem like that. But then again, neither did he...

-The task is not impossible, as that would be against the rules of the challenge. It is not necessary for you to travel anywhere or send for anything. Search the palace, and you may find it where you least expect it- he raised his eyebrow defiantly.

The three suitors sat still and considered the prince's words until Spock added:

-You have three v'hral, precisely four hours and thirteen minutes in Terran time. You may begin the search-.

The two Vulcan suitors snapped out of their concentration, stood sharply and strode out of the room, and Jim followed close. As soon as they were in the corridors, T'Pring headed towards the treasury vault, and Sokel started up the stairs, presumably headed for Spock's chambers to rummage through his jewelry.

Jim, however, did not follow. After all, Spock had said he would find the opal where he least expected it. It was clearly not just a simple command to search indiscriminately, but a clue to a treasure hunt. He decided he needed some time to think, and to that end, he followed the corridor that led towards the palace gardens.

* * *

Jim had been in the garden for three hours and a half, and he thought he was going to go insane. He was sitting on a bench under the shade of an oak tree, which he knew Queen Amanda had planted personally, in the Terran portion of the garden, hoping to find some comfort in the closest thing to familiar surroundings there was for him in the palace. The queen seemed to favor fruit trees specifically, and the bench was positioned to have a magnificent view of the sloping hill that stretched before it, covered in apple, pear and orange trees. The more Jim turned Spock's words in his mind, the less sense they made.

He was deep in thought when a touch on his shoulder startled him. He turned to see Spock standing beside him, he had been so quiet he hadn't heard him approach. The Vulcan sat beside him silently and contentedly.

-Did you hear me then?- Jim asked suddenly, trying to get his mind off the current challenge. -During the race yesterday?-

-Yes- Spock smiled gently as he stared at the closest apple tree on the hill, placed just opposite the bench.

-I... I meant it, you know- said Jim. -Everything I said-.

-Even that you love me?- Spock asked without lifting his gaze from the tree.

-Especially that- Jim chuckled coyly.

After a pregnant pause, Spock added quietly:

-I love you too, Jim-.

Jim smiled tenderly at the prince. He knew such an open confession of his feelings was unusual, and probably very difficult for a Vulcan like Spock. He committed the words to memory, knowing they were precious and not to be repeated often- even if they were true.

-I am scared, Spock. I don't know how you expect me to complete this last challenge, and if I don't, I'll never see you again- Jim explained sorrowfully.

Spock turned his gaze to Jim, and weighed his words cautiously before answering:

-Have you considered why I would ask for an opal in the first place?-

-I don't know- Jim replied. -You are a prince after all, I assumed you liked beautiful things-.

-I do- Spock smirked meaningfully after eyeing Jim up and down. -However, I do not hoard riches like a Terran magpie, Jim, you know me better than that. I have no need for jewels-.

-Why did you ask for it then?-

-To prove a point- Spock replied. He paused for a few moments before continuing:

-This is between you and I now, Jim. T'Pring and Sokel are of no importance to me, and I dislike the way they treat you for not being Vulcan nobility. Perhaps...- Spock added carefully, as he knew providing clues was against the rules. He wanted Jim to win of his own merit, and trusted he was fully capable of doing so. -Perhaps, in a way, you are much like the opal I requested. Think about that- he added as he stood and strolled away, turning back to look coquettishly at Jim one last time.

The Terran was left alone with his thoughts again, wondering what Spock had meant. What could a farmer like him possibly have in common with a precious jewel? Jim's gaze fell on the apple tree that Spock had been staring at, which was loaded with rich yellow fruit.

Was it that Spock liked him, in spite of the chasm that separated them? Was his opal something that tradition forbade?

And yet... Spock had seen something in him that day at the market, and had held onto him tightly since. Behind his stoic Vulcan demeanor, he had allowed Jim to see his affection and vulnerability. He had crafted each challenge to be something that Jim could attain, not in spite of who he was, but because of it. Surely this last challenge would be no different. Spock's tastes didn't lie in the refined, oppressive environment of the Vulcan court, but in the simple pleasures of life.

Jim's mind starting putting the puzzle pieces together then. As he stared intently at the apple tree, everything became clear. He shot up from the bench, certain of what he had to do to win the last challenge at last. He only had a few minutes left.

* * *

Jim burst through the door to find Spock sitting on his throne as the suitors crowded around him, and although the Vulcan prince did look at Jim as he entered, nobody else paid him any attention. The Vulcans appeared to be too busy arguing.

-The palace is too big to be searched with sufficient thoroughness for something the size of a fist- exclaimed T'Pring.

-Then it is a good thing that the object is not hidden at all, princess- Spock replied sardonically.

-The challenge is unfair. Opals are an extremely uncommon mineraloid- complained Sokel, but refused to elaborate any further. Spock simply rolled his eyes in response.

Jim strode towards them and paused to bow briefly at Sarek, who nodded politely in return. His expression was stern as usual, but he appeared relieved at the Terran's intrusion- whether his irritation was directed at his son or the suitors Jim did not know. T'Pring and Sokel fell silent and turned to glare at Jim, but Spock simply raised a questioning eyebrow as he smiled, his black eyes full of tenderness and trust. Jim took a deep breath, and revealed the apple he had been holding in his hands as he stretched them out towards the prince.

-Is this a joke?- spat Sokel.

-No- Jim replied. -Prince Spock did not specifically request a jewel. This is an opal apple-.

An opal apple, just like the one that had earned him their first kiss.

Spock's face broke into a controlled, but noticeable smile. He had always known Jim would figure out his riddle.

Jim returned the smile as he offered up the apple to Spock. He had won. There was not a thing anyone could do or say to stop them from being together now.

Spock reached out, took the apple into his hands, and bit it, gazing intently at his beloved the entire time.

-Spock...- Jim started. He hesitated for a moment before kneeling by the Vulcan's throne. Spock's heart was beating so hard in his side he thought he might be ill. -Spock, will you marry me?-

Jim had no idea of how Vulcan marriage proposals were performed, but he could guess the Terran tradition was good enough from the way Spock's eyes shone when he said yes.


End file.
